One Kiss Henry and Reid story
by jessie 33
Summary: This is going to be a story about a unlikely couple. It is a same sex storyline. I'm a Luke and Reid fan all the way, but I thought I would try something different. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

OK guys I have a new project, I'm going to continue this story, I know Luke and Reid belonged together, but one story it might turn out different. It won't be long, but I want to write this story, I think it will be fun.  
This is a story about Reid and Henry,and Luke is in it. This may be something you all might not like, Reid with someone else, but I'm going to write it anyway.

Reid and Henry one kiss

Reid was sexually frustrated he couldn't get Luke off his mind. He was happy Katie, and Jacob were out for the evening. He just wanted to be alone, and watch baseball if he could concentrate on it. He grabbed a beer, and some chips, and was sitting in his boxers, watching the game, when someone knocked at the door. Reid yelled, "Oh crap can I have some peace just one night". He got up opening the door, and saw Henry.

"Katie isn't here so goodbye"

"What is wrong with you Reid your more rude than normal"?

"I'm tired what do you want Hank"?

"I have a problem, I need to talk to Katie"

"Jacob and Katie are out of town for the evening. They won't be home until the morning, I will tell her you came by"

"Wait don't shut the door, can I talk to you please"?

"I'm not really dressed, and I'm watching the game"

"Please"

Reid stared at him something was bothering him. "Fine come in, but this better be good". Henry walked over sitting on the couch, Reid asked if he wanted a bowl of chips"?

" No thanks "

"What is the matter Henry"?

"What is wrong with me, I never find the right person for me"?

"I don't know it could be your annoying"?

"Reid please I'm being serious, I ruin every relationship, I don't understand why I do it"?

"Maybe the person wasn't the right one"?

"Yeah maybe or I push them away, I hate being alone"

"Well me to but I'm dealing all on my own"

'You like Luke Snyder but he has eyes for Noah, that doesn't bug you"?

"Hell yeah I'm frustrated, I would love to grab that guy, and shake some sense into him. I guess he doesn't like me the way I thought so I will deal with it"

"How do you deal with it without feeling like crap"?

"Do stuff you like watch sports, eat, and sleep more"?

"Reid you are to much"

Reid got up walking to the kitchen to get another beer. He opened the fridge, and turned to ask Henry if he wanted one. Henry was behind him scaring Reid making him drop his bottle of beer.

"Oh God Henry you scared me, look at the mess now". Reid walked over grabbing a cloth cleaning up. Henry knelt down helping him but he touched Reid's hand. Reid pulled away, "What are you doing"? Reid got up walking over to the sink but Henry walked over.

"Reid I'm sorry"

"Maybe you should leave, Katie will be home tomorrow". Reid turned but was shocked when Henry kissed him. Reid actually kissed him back but they both freaked out. Reid practically ran to the door, "Go Henry now". Henry grabbed his coat, "Reid I don't know what happened in there, I'm not gay"

"Really Henry go home , remember you kissed me"

"You kissed me back"

"We will never talk about this again Henry never"

"I'm sorry". Reid shut the door, Henry stood on the other side, he was confused was Reid right, why did he kiss him? Reid walked over to the couch, and sat down, he was really shaken ed up, he shut his eyes, and tried to block out the kiss. He ran upstairs, to take a shower, he felt something when he kissed Henry, but he knew nothing would ever become of it. He just wished it never happened, and Henry was feeling the same way, but neither wanted to admit there was something there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid went upstairs, and changed, and got in bed looking at the ceiling. He was tossing, and turning , he couldn't get the kiss out of his head. He got up washing his face with cool water, looking in the mirror. He touched his lips, "Oh God what are you thinking Reid, Henry Coleman"?

Reid laughed, and walked back to the bed, and laid down shutting his eyes. The phone rang he grabbed it thinking it was Katie, or maybe Luke.

"Hello"

"Reid"

"Henry"?

"Yeah it is me I'm outside sitting in my car"

"Outside my house"?

"Yeah what happened in there"?

"Henry I don't know you kissed me"

"You kissed me back"

"Yeah I did I was taken up in the moment, but why did you kiss me"?

"I don't know Reid"

"Henry I won't tell anyone promise go home, and forget about it". Reid was about to hang up when Henry whispered, "I don't want to forget about it"

"Henry what are you saying"?

"I have never enjoyed a kiss as much as that one"

Reid sat up putting his feet on the floor. "Henry stop this before you say something you will regret"

"I don't regret it, I don't want to leave, it is like I'm in another world, and all I see is you"

Reid dropped the phone, and ran downstairs opening the door. Henry got out of the car, and stood staring up at him. Reid didn't say anything but Henry shut his car door, and walked up the stairs toward Reid.

"Henry", Reid said but Henry pushed him against the door kissing him passionately as he moved so close Reid couldn't catch his breath. He moved away, and went inside his house Henry followed shutting the door. Reid turned around, "This can't be happening not to me. You hate me Henry your confused are you on drugs or are you drunk"?

"I'm cold stone sober, I don't know what is going on, but I know this is where I want to be"

Reid smiled, "This is crazy"?

"I know it is we hated each other for so long. I thought it was hate but I kissed you tonight because you were so sexy , and I never wanted anything like I wanted that kiss"

"Ok enough maybe we should have a coffee, and forget this happened"

"I'm pouring my heart out to you Reid Oliver, have the decency to listen to me"

"I'm listening this is to much for me. I find out tonight you are gay, you looked down on me for months, what is up with that"?

"I have never had a gay relationship not ever, but I had this connection to you. I wanted to hate you, but I knew it wasn't hate it was my way of lashing out at you, because you were so attractive, I wanted to kiss you the moment we met"

"Now that is crazy, I think you need your head examined"

"You want me to leave Reid, is it Luke"?

"Me and Luke will never be he constantly wants Noah, I'm tired of that"

"Than what is the matter"?

"Do you have any idea what the town would say if we are together"?

"Who cares Doc, I don't"?

"Really you don't"?

Henry went to move close but Reid put his hands up. "Slow down, I'm freaking out right now"

"Why because you are feeling like me, you are a coward Reid Oliver"

"I'm a coward the hell I am"

"Prove it"

"Prove what"?

"Reid I'm here because I want to be here. I don't know if it is lust or love, but I need to be here. I will leave if that is what you want, but I won't be back that is for sure"

"Henry you are driving me crazy"

"Crazy in love"

Reid smiled, "Oh man what the hell". Reid walked over kissing Henry, and they fell on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid laid over Henry they were staring into each others eyes. Reid smiled, "I don't believe your here like this Henry"

Henry reached up stroking Reid's jawline with his thumb, than pulling him into another kiss. Reid's masculine scent was driving Henry crazy. Henry roamed his hands down Reid's back, making Reid shut his eyes. He hasn't been with anyone in over a year, he needed this, he needed to be loved, but Henry. He smiled, "There will be no turning back Henry, are you sure"?

"I have never been more sure in my life".

Reid got up, "Lets go upstairs, it would be more comfortable"

"Here is fine"

"Come on upstairs". Reid walked up after locking up. Henry stood by the bed, and turned as Reid walked over to him, as they kissed again. Henry started to unbutton Reid's shirt, and pulled it off. He brought his lips to Reid's chest, as Reid started to take off his belt to his pants. Henry froze for a moment making Reid move away from him.

"No don't stop"

"You sure"?

"Yes please don't stop"

Reid and Henry undressed each other, and just stared at each other for the longest time. Reid was feeling stuff he never thought he would feel again, as he sat Henry on the bed.

"This is your first time Henry"?

"Yeah with a guy"

"Yeah I know" Reid pulled out a condom, and laid Henry back as he laid beside him. They talked, and played but Reid went slow explaining stuff along the way. Henry whispered, "I'm fine don't worry Reid". Reid whispered, "I will stop if you want just ask" . He took Henry, and he knew it took Henry by surprised, but he was enjoying it too, but Reid went slow, than they both lost control. They both released, and collapsed side by side. Henry was quiet, Reid whispered, 'You OK"?

"Yeah that was something Reid"

"I know the first time is the hardest Henry, I hope your not regretting it"

"No but I can't move" Reid smiled, "Than you will have to spend the night"

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere". Reid helped Henry up, and they went to the bathroom, and cleaned up. He got them both a pair of boxers, he smiled, "Never used these ones before Henry"

"Hey after what we just shared, I guess it wouldn't matter"

"You sure you are ok Henry"?

"Yeah I'm great, just exhausted". They walked over to the bed, and laid down facing each other. They held hands, Henry smiled, "Thanks for going slow Reid"

"I'm not that mean, it was amazing Henry"

"Yeah it was". Henry touched Reid's lips, "I wish I had energy to make love again, but I don't"

"I understand, maybe some other time"

"Reid you don't regret this do you"?

"Not at all"

"Do you think Katie will understand"?

"We will wait until we know this is what you want Henry"

"What I want, I gave myself to you Reid, of course, I want you"

Reid leaned over kissing Henry, "Fine we will tell her soon together, I hope she is ok with this"

"Me too, I love her Reid"

"I know you do Henry , I love her too".

Reid smiled, "Get some sleep, we will talk in the morning". Henry smiled, "Can I snuggle"?

"With me"?

"Yes with you please"

Reid pulled him close, and they snuggled, and they both fell asleep in each others arms. Henry was content a little sore, but he didn't regret a moment of his time with Reid.


End file.
